TwentyThree
by Windup Dollie
Summary: .boyxboy. They are making him. Making Subject 23 into the perfect host. Because Shukaku is very picky with his humans, he needs them to resemble his former body. And that is why Subject 23 being broken, bit by bit, .DeidaraxGaara.
1. Prolouge

**.:.Prolouge.:.**

Rating: M for sexual content. Vilence, Gore. Rape.  
Main Pairing: DeidaraxGaara  
Side pairings: SasorixDeidara -one sided-, OrochimaruxGaara -rape-, SasorixGaara  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the ideas.

General Warnings: Sexual content to come, underage sexual content to come, Vivid descriptions of dead bodies to come.  
Chapter Warnings: None.

Summary: Subject 23. That is what he is called, because down there he has no name. He is not human now. Not anymore. Not after what they had done to him. The people in white, they cut him open before his very eyes. Take him apart, rebuild him /_like a broken toy_/ they are preparing him. Him. The only one to survive years of dis-assembly, re-assembly. They are making him. Making Subject 23 into the perfect host.  
Because Shukaku is very picky with his humans, he needs them to resemble his former body.  
And that is why Subject 23 being broken, bit by bit.

* * *

White. White walls, white floors, white sheets. I sat down on the hospital bed. The smell of disinfectant stung my nose, while thefluorescent lights above gave me a headache. Sounds reached my ears. Screams, cries, shouts.

_"Nurse! Get the tranquilizer!"_I heard from another room. I felt sick. But that's not why I am here, in this... this, hell hole. Honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve this. But, what can a seven year old boy do to deserve being mutilated by strange hands, far from daylight and family? Tears began to well in my eyes, blurring my vision, and for this I was grateful. I've seen this place so many times, the white walls around me are familiar now. The paper hospital gown seemed to be part of my wardrobe, the hospital bed, and room, Like my own. This place like a second home, the one you run from. And fear returning to.

My tears had long since begun to fall, running down my cheeks. It felt like liquid fire on my skin. Strands of fine crimson hair was plastered to my face, I brushed them back with trembling fingers. I glanced down at them, my pale slender fingers...

**'NII-JU-SAN'** It was stamped to the back of my hand. Burned into my very flesh.

It marked me as a patient here. It labeled me as a freak. It means** '**Twenty-Three**'**, because I am the twenty-third human test subject in a set of twenty seven. And one of the last few to survive.


	2. Enter: Dei and Danna

Rating: M for sexual content. Vilence, Gore. Rape.  
Main Pairing: DeidaraxGaara  
Side pairings: SasorixDeidara -one sided-, OrochimaruxGaara -rape-, SasorixGaara  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the ideas.

General Warnings: Sexual content to come, underage sexual content to come, Vivid descriptions of dead bodies to come.  
Chapter Warnings: Anou... Sasori's dirty old-man thoughts?

Summary: Subject 23. That is what he is called, because down there he has no name. He is not human now. Not anymore. Not after what they had done to him. The people in white, they cut him open before his very eyes. Take him apart, rebuild him /_like a broken toy_/ they are preparing him. Him. The only one to survive years of dis-assembly, re-assembly. They are making him. Making Subject 23 into the perfect host.  
Because Shukaku is very picky with his humans, he needs them to resemble his former body.  
And that is why Subject 23 being broken, bit by bit.

* * *

"Nurse! Get the tranquilizer!" I barked out as he began to thrash, "His body is rejecting the new blood!" I watched my assistant scramble across the room. On the bed before me, he was screaming. Screaming and crying.

"P-please, just k-kill me!" My patient moaned, the utmost agony reflected in his delicate features. But, before I had time to completely register those words, a needle was being shoved into my hand. Slowly he stopped thrashing as I emptied the sedatives into his system, I realized I was panting, being caught off guard by something so small as a temporary re-coil from surgery. "Nurse-"

"I have a name you know-" He interrupted, folding his arms across his chest. He beautiful tanned arms across his beautiful broad chest, "-And would you stop staring? Its freaking me out, un."

I blinked, snapping myself out of my fantasy world.

"Sorry, Deidara. Just got lost in thought is all..." The Patient shifted slightly on the hospital bed, but other than that there was no movement.

"Well, un?"

"Well what?"

"You were saying something... un."

"Was I?"

...

"YES YOU WERE YOU FORGETFUL OLD MAN!" He screamed, waving his arms around.

"...Really?"

"YES, REALLY SASORI-TEME!!" I looked over my assistant. His chest rising and falling rapidly from his outbursts, his cheeks tinted red. I smiled.

"You are so easy, Deidara," I glanced down at the boy, frowning lightly at the paper gown he was wearing. I bent over and tugged on the bottom of it to cover the boy properly. "Now, will you hand me his medical charts?" The blond blinked _('Cutely' I added mentally)_, "Anou... Wha-?"

"Me-di-cal Ch-ar-ts." I repeated, drawing out each syllable like I was talking to a small child. Then I got hit in the head with a clipboard. "itai..." I mumbled, then quickly writing up this boy, here I checked the name on his charts; 'Ritsui's reaction to the blood transfusion.

"Bastard, I'm going up to the upper levels to take a shit. Bye." Deidara turned to leave, so naturally I checked out his ass, but then I remembered something, so bye bye Mr. fucking hawt ass.

"Dei," I began, taking a few steps forward. He turned to face me _( :( )_, scowl set firmly on his effeminate face. "One: That was too much information, and Two: I need you to go check up on one of the 'Host Subjects'." Deidara growled low in his throat, but accepted an information page I held out to him.

"Hn. Host Subject 23, Gaara? No last name, un?" He flipped over the page, "Well whatever, un, I'll see you up in the statement room, I suppose." He opened the door, still checking over HS23's Conditions report as he left.

* * *

A/N: I have the next two chapters done, review if you'd like me to post them :D


	3. Songs of Our Past

Rating: M for sexual content. Violence, Gore. Rape.  
Main Pairing: DeidaraxGaara  
Side pairings: SasorixDeidara -one sided-, OrochimaruxGaara -rape-, SasorixGaara  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the ideas.

General Warnings: Sexual content to come, underage sexual content to come, Vivid descriptions of dead bodies to come.  
Chapter Warnings: Anal thermometer, a gay man, and a little boy. Very light stuff.

Summary: Subject 23. That is what he is called, because down there he has no name. He is not human now. Not anymore. Not after what they had done to him. The people in white, they cut him open before his very eyes. Take him apart, rebuild him /like a broken toy/ they are preparing him. Him. The only one to survive years of dis-assembly, re-assembly. They are making him. Making Subject 23 into the perfect host.  
Because Shukaku is very picky with his humans, he needs _them to resemble his former body.  
And that is why Subject 23 being broken, bit by bit._

* * *

_"And I am, Tired. Of being all alone, and this solitary Moment. Makes me want to come back home..."_

A melody gently drifted down the hallway, soft sad notes accompanied by a soft, sad voice reaching the ears of a particularly annoyed man. Upon hearing this song, the man stopped, straining to pick out what the voice was singing,

_"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice..."_

_'It sounds so sad...'_the thought circles within the confines of the man's head as he remembers to lift his feet, continuing on. He had something to do, and the haunting notes that slinked up the walls, and across the ceiling i(almost threatening to consume him)/i were nothing that he couldn't ignore. They weren't important, what was important was he get the check up over with, then figure out what he should do with his perverted danna. 'The bastard was undressing me with his eyes, un, I just **know** it!'.

Yes, they weren't important. Not even the fact that this sad song was emanating from the very room Deidara had been sent to was important. The blond had settled his hand atop the door handle, about to enter the room, before this last bit of information dawned on him. He didn't open the door, just stood there, listening to this person's voice.

_"I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight"_

Deidara gently opened the door, mentally preparing himself for what he might see. Because even after four years of working in the **'Bio-logical Engineering Research and Development'**department, the new project... the 'Host Subjects' Project could always find a way to bring bile to the back of his throat. The things that happened to those children... Deidara has seen it all. Wires, tubes, needles occupying every inch of a Host Subject's body. He's seen a little girl on the operating table, wide awake, watch as they amputated her arm before her very eyes. A boy, suspended in water, confined to a glass tank where, if he were to leave, he would die. Pounding on the glass, crying and screaming, begging, bi"Please, just kill me!"/i/b

The things that happen here...

He opens the door, slowly and softly, well aware that HS23 would know he was there the moment his hand was placed on the door handle. But trying to be respectfully quiet, maybe even a little scared to interrupt 23's song. Deidara peered into the room, vaguely noting that the song had ceased, "Host Subject Twenty-Three?"

A red haired boy, maybe the age of six or seven, with black rimmed sea-foam-green eyes, looked up at his intruder.

"Yessir?" He slurs slightly, obviously still under the effects of the Novocain from his last procedure. Deidara glanced down at 23's medical chart. _'...dental transplant, operation X-1. Failed. Dental transplant, operation Y-2. Failed. Dental transplant, Z-3. Success Probable...'_ The older male frowns, _'He under went surgery three times?'_

"Yessir, Donner's X and Y weren't compatible with my body make-up. But Doctor Orochimaru believes donor Z may be a match. Sir." He mumbled softly, bringing a small hand to his mouth, and placing a trembling finger on a protruding canine tooth. Deidara blinked,

"Oh, did I say that aloud?" Host Subject nodded his head lightly, not saying anything. Which made for a slightly awkward situation, so Deidara sat next to him, gathering up the courage to ask the boy what was needed of him. He turned to face the smaller male, "Ano... 23, would you take off your clothes for me?" Deidara blushed. It was all simple procedure, and he had done it at least a dozen times today. But for the blond, being gay and all, getting little boys to undress so he could shove thermometers up their ass was still quite uncomfortable. For Deidara that is... and probably for the child too, but he wasn't really thinking about how the Subject might feel.

Host Subject 23 undid the tie at the back of his paper gown, letting it fall away from his porcelain skin. He gently folded the article of clothing and placed it underneath the hospital bed, before turning to the nurse. Deidara leaned forward, following stitches that ran the entire length of HS23's chest with slender fingers. "What are these from?" He murmured absent mindedly.

"About a week ago, Dr. Orochimaru modifyed my ribs." The red head shifted, uneasy about the blonde's distance from him. Or, lack of distance, rather. But he kept silent, memories of what happened last time he complained, keeping his mouth shut. As those thoughts drifted through his mind, Deidara set to the task at hand. He reached into his medical bag and brought out two thermometers. One of which rectal, 23 noted.

"Would you open your mouth, un." Deidara looked up from the beige bag, "Please?" The red headed boy complied, parting rose petal lips for the nurse. _'Cold,'_23 thought idly, closing his mouth over it. Silently watching as blue eyes surveyed the countless scars and stitches that marred the child's body. The thermometer beeped, signaling that it was finished, and also causing Deidara to jump.

"Something wrong sir?" Host Subject asked politely, as the cold metal device was removed from his mouth.

"Un? Oh, no. Its nothing." He reassured, recording HS23's temperature onto his medical chart, "Lay on your stomach, please. Un." Again, 23 did as he was asked and layed down. Hiding a light blush in a sterile white pillow. "Ano... Could you spread your legs a little, un?" Without a word, the younger male did this. _'Why did Dr. Sasori-sama send a **boy**-nurse to do this?_' 23 fretted, tensing a bit. _'What if this man is like Dr. Orochimaru?'_

Completely oblivious to this, Deidara rinsed the first thermometer off and put it away. "Host Subject Twenty Three, un?" He asked softly, as he picked up the rectal thermometer.

"Yessir?"

The older of the two paused, wondering whether or not he should ask. "Yessir?" 23 repeated, thinking that the blond hadn't heard his reply.

"Oh, un... About that song." He mumbled, twirling the metal device in his long fingers. The younger didn't reply for a few moments, making Deidara wish he hadn't said anything. _'It sounded so sad, maybe it's something private. Maybe it just means something to him?'_ He looked down at the others pale, exposed body, and at the scarring from the countless surgeries this child has endured. He frowned, _'He is just another experiment, of coarse he wouldn't have such a human quality as to hold sentimental value in something.'_Deidara inserted the thermometer, hardly noticing when 23 cringed.

It beeped, and the smaller boy let out an inaudible sigh of relief as the device left his body. There was a rustling sound as the nurse stood from where he had been sitting on the bed. Then a soft 'whoosh' accompanied by a gentle rush of cool air on the side of 23's face. He un-buried his head from the pillow where his eyes were greeted with the sight of the small paper gown. "Thank-you sir," He mumbled, hastily getting back into the piece of clothing.

"Un," Deidara replied shortly, "I forgot the heart rate monitor, un, but your temperature is normal." He leaned towards the small red-head and lifted a tan hand to the boy's neck. "And there doesn't seem to be any infection where the new teeth were grafted into your gums, un" He pressed two fingers against an artery, checking 23's pulse. "Un, and no increased heart rate..." The blond pulled back with a small smile, declaring; "You're just fine, un . I'll go tell Sasori no Danna that the transplant was a success." He turned to leave, foot steps taking him to the exit.

...

"It was here favourite song..." HS23 murmured, looking up at Deidara's now halted form. "My sister... I'd here her sing it all the time, before they took me away."

"Un... is that so?"


	4. Questions and Dr Oro

Rating: M for sexual content. Violence, Gore. Rape.  
Main Pairing: DeidaraxGaara  
Side pairings: SasorixDeidara -one sided-, OrochimaruxGaara -rape-, SasorixGaara  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the ideas.

General Warnings: Sexual content to come, underage sexual content to come, Vivid descriptions of gore to come...  
Chapter Warnings: Er... A whip and some suggestive dialouge?

Summary: Subject 23. That is what he is called, because down there he has no name. He is not human now. Not anymore. Not after what they had done to him. The people in white, they cut him open before his very eyes. Take him apart, rebuild him /like a broken toy/ they are preparing him. Him. The only one to survive years of dis-assembly, re-assembly. They are making him. Making Subject 23 into the perfect host.  
Because Shukaku is very picky with his humans, he needs _them to resemble his former body.  
And that is why Subject 23 being broken, bit by bit._

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!!

* * *

"Danna?"

"Danna?"

"Un." Deidara scowled, Sapphire eyes blazing as they beheld the sight before them, His Superior; sleeping face down on a moutian of paperwork, drooling and worst of all: **Ignoring **him. Well, hit Buddha three times and even he'll get mad.  
"DANNA!"  
Sasori jerked awake. Unruly red hair plastered to his face by dried saliva.  
"Wha-?" He mumbled, bringing a pale hand up to wipe the sleep from a maroon eye. "What is it, Nurse?"  
The younger knelt infront of his Superior's desk, gently letting his arms rest atop the smooth oak furniture."Well?"  
Deidara glanced up, then quickly averted his eyes, taking in the sterile white walls of the small office for a few moments. Carefully in his mind, the blond was trying to figure out how to safely place his words. Truth was; the man didn't want to seem like he was trying to dig too deep into the workings of this place, after what had happened to Hidan, and all. "Don't waist my time, Deidara." The older male gathered a few papers and began scribbling something down on one, "I have other things that need my attention, you know." The nurse watched silently as the doctor went back to doing what he must have been doing before he had... fallen asleep.  
"Danna, un... where did the test subjects for the 'Host Project' come from?"  
Immediately after this question was posed, Sasori stood from his place seated behind the desk, and pulled Deidara to his feet via the boy's uniform collar. "S-sasori s-sam-ma?" he stammered, shaking legs giving way and leaving the blond to go limp in the red head's grasp.  
Upon seeing the younger's frightened posture, the older's gaze softened a little, although he did not let go of his suboridinate.  
"Please, Deidara, do not ask those kinds of questions."  
He let the blond go, who promptly slumped against the oak desk. "Now go."  
"B-but, Danna, un-"

"Go."

_**SNAP.**_

He would just grit his teeth.

_**SNAP.**_

When this happens, he has learned that,

_**SNAP.**_

That's all he can really do...

_**SNAP.**_

Because, cries of agony only fuel the beatings.

_**SNAP.**_

"You little _slut_," Hissed the boy's attacker, golden eyes squinted in a delighted glare, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

_**SNAP.**_

A crooked sneer complimented said glare, but only made the man's appearance more revolting. Once again he brought the whip down, across the small boy's back.

_**SNAP.**_

"Y-yessir." His voice quavered, unable to completely suppress his pain from the reply. He hid his eyes behind crimson bangs and bloodstained sheets, in hopes of hiding his tears. he tenses, knowing that Dr. Orochimaru hadn't finished yet. But the sound of leather slicing the air does not sound behind the child. Terror ran through the red-head's limbs, knowing perfectly well what the second part of his torture held.  
Sea-foam-green eyes braved a glance at the older male, taking in the sight behind him.  
Dr. Orochimaru had raised the whips's handle level with his mouth. The boy shuddered as a long, sickly pink tounge wrapped around the leather instrument. All the while the older man was slicking the whip, his golden, purple lined eyes held the child's own. Only did they break eye contact when the whip handle left the doctor's mouth, and he looked down to inspect it.

"Now, Twenty Three, the fun begins." And his cruel smile grew.


End file.
